Kingdom of Hippogriffia
The Kingdom of Hippogriffia is made up of a small cluster of (now dormant) volcanic islands situated far to the south of Equestria. It is the home of the hippogriffs, a reclusive and proud race of pony-like creatures led by Queen Novo. Mount Aris Mount Aris is the heart of the Kingdom of Hippogriffia, completely dominating the surrounding area due to its incredible height. The mountain’s peak extends far up into the clouds, perpetually shrouding it in a thin veil of fog. While there have been no objective measurements, Aris is believed to be the tallest mountain south of the Equestrian border. It is not currently an active volcano, but the basalt columns that dot the landscape betray its heritage. Formed countless ages ago by intense tectonic activity, Mount Aris remained uninhabited until sometime around 1000 years ago, when it was first found by the hippogriffs. They desired to be close to the sky, and so chose the highest mountain they could find as their new home. The creatures built what would become their capital city, Hippogriffia, inside the caldera near the mountaintop. Eventually, gigantic stone wings were built around the sides of the mountain, serving both as a defensive structure and a symbol of the hippogriffs’ mastery of Mount Aris. Hippogriffia Hippogriffia is the small city nestled inside the caldera atop Mount Aris and, until recently, was the home of the entirety of the hippogriff population. Built almost entirely out of solid rock mined directly from the mountain itself, the city has remained more or less unchanged since it was first built...with a few expansions here and there. Most buildings resemble large birdcages, with hippogriff-sized gaps in the caging for easy access. The city is loosely divided into several districts based on their use, although these divisions existed long before lines were drawn on any map. Prior to its devastation at the hands of the Storm King , Hippogriffia was a pristine city with some of the finest stonework in the world. The heart of Hippogriffia is the royal castle, built directly into the side of the mountain itself. The large stone structure serves both as the home of the current monarch and the garrison for the city watch. It’s also is used to grant an audience to visitors, but they don’t exactly come by often. Prior to the city’s destruction, the castle was painted in vibrant colors and decorated with a whole array of statues depicting its past residents. At the rear of the castle is a massive tower that reaches even further into the sky. It serves as a watchtower, lighthouse, and observatory all at once. While the city has fallen into a state of extreme disrepair due to years of neglect, most of the buildings within are still holding up quite well due to both the materials used and the care that’s been taken in maintaining them. It will take time to fully restore Hippogriffia to its former glory, but it's not impossible. Seaquestria Accessed through a deep pool disguised as a fountain inside the main hall of the castle, Seaquestria is the name given to the large systems of underwater caverns deep beneath Mount Aris. While they remained unused for the vast majority of the time, the caverns suddenly became useful when the hippogriffs were attacked by the Storm King’s minions. Queen Novo was forced to use the Pearl, a powerful magical artifact, to transform her entire race into seaponies and hide away in these same caverns for years . Category:Beyond Equestria Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:RP Info